NiGHTS vs Kirby
Who will win Match 10 of Round One? NiGHTS of the NiGHTS series (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)? Or Kirby of the Kirby series (nominated by Roymaster11)? It's Nightmaren vs Star Warrior as these two silly yet powerful beings clash in The Outsiders Tournament!!! Shoutout to MP999 and John1Thousand and Roymaster11 for the sick thumbnails!!! For the tournament's roster, click here! For the tournament's interlude, click here! For the tournament John1Thousand is hosting, click here!! The Interlude In a flowery, grassy clearing in a random forest A blue wormhole emerged and spat out a pink, spherical being face-first onto the grass. A few moments later, another blue wormhole appeared just across from it and also spat out a figure clad in purple face-first onto the grass. Both bizarre beings looked up, surprised to see a person right in front of them. "HIIIIII!!!!" Both NiGHTS and Kirby greeted each enthusiastically. "Who are you, tiny pink thing?" The Nightmaren asked, standing up on his two feet. Kirby simply held a confused look on his face, which looked SO FUCKING CUTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! NiGHTS laughed and patted Kirby on his head. Before he could speak another word though, a voice boomed from the mid-day sky, "ARE YOU TWO GONNA FIGHT OR NOT?" NiGHTS and Kirby both gaze up at the sky with puzzled looks on their faces. "What?" The nighttime trickster asked, scratching his oddly-shaped head. "UGH... YOU'RE BOTH HOPELESS." The voice boomed out then a red fog suddenly erupted from the ground and completely enveloped the flowery and colourful clearing. NiGHTS covered his nose, thinking that the fog smelled bad. Kirby however... "HIYA!!" A sword suddenly appeared in the Star Warrior's hand and shot out a beam of energy that NiGHTS leapt to the side to avoid. "Hey! What was that fo-" The trickster stopped himself when he saw that Kirby's eyes were glowing completely crimson. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The voice from above laughed evilly as NiGHTS realized that he had no choice but to fight the pink Hero of Dreamland. The Melee HERE WE GO!!! LET'S ROCK!!! (60 seconds) Kirby fired another Sword Beam from his sword then rushed forward. NiGHTS jumped up and the beam projectile cut through several trees behind him, cracking and crashing as they came down. The trickster made the mistake of glancing behind him at the wooden carnage, bidding Kirby enough time to close the distance between them and start attacking with a flurry of rapid slashes. The Nightmaren was knocked back from the assault and was shocked that he actually FELT it. Kirby raised his sword with a cry but before he could swing it again, NiGHTS gracefully slapped then kicked him into the air. NiGHTS flew up to meet his opponent and they clashed fists. Kirby broke off and summoned his Warp Star, landing atop the magical star-shaped platform and closing his eyes. NiGHTS didn't wait a moment and summoned a couple of Dream Diamonds which fired laser beams at the Star Warrior. As if it had a mind of it's own, the Warp Star evaded the attacks with ease as Kirby opened his eyes and an oversized mallet appeared in his chubby hands. In a flash, Kirby suddenly was a mere two inches away from his opponent and smacked downwards with his mallet before any actions could be taken against the pink spherical Hero. (50 seconds) NiGHTS recovered right as he would crash-land onto the grass and flew straight back up at Kirby, flinging a few purple energy bolts from his palms as he did so. Kirby swatted many of them away and the rest he simply sucked up into his mouth then spat back to sender. Eyes widening in surprise, NiGHTS maneuvered his body to evade as the distance between him and his opponent shortened. Pulling his right fist back for a powerful punch, NiGHTS increased his flight-speed and eventually his fist and Kirby's mallet clashed, producing a shockwave that sent NiGHTS descending down to earth while knocking Kirby out of his mode of transportation. Both fighters landed roughly on the earth across from one another and they both recovered at the exact same time. A mini star came out of Kirby, causing his mallet to disappear. Seeing his opponent unarmed, NiGHTS flew forward with his fists stretched out forward. Unfortunately for him, Kirby's disarmament was quickly resolved when a headband appeared on his head and his fists were now covered by red gloves. As NiGHTS was about to land a lethal blow, Kirby mimicked a certain Street Fighter and punched the Nightmaren into the air. (40 seconds) Kirby followed up with hurricane kicks before sending his opponent flying into a tree with a charged-up punch. NiGHTS didn't just crash into one tree, but several as a pathway of destroyed wood and torn branches opened to the Star Warrior from his assault. HE cupped his hands together and a ball of Ki started forming in his palms. NiGHTS was finally halted from destroying anymore forestation by a larger, wider and much tougher tree. Opening his eyes, he staggered up and heard something in the distance. Unfazed to see a Hadouken coming straight at him, the nighttime trickster fired a purple energy bolt from his hand in response then summoned more Dream Diamonds which all floated around him. As expected, the energy bolt and Ki-blast collided, creating a smoke wall which NiGHTS bypassed along with his diamonds. Kirby hopped towards the trickster but was met with continuous laser blasts from the Dream Diamonds, forcing him back into some bushes. A mini star popped out and was destroyed the instant it came out. NiGHTS and his protective jewelry flew closer to the bush though he would regret it as a spear flew out, aimed for him. Much to his surprise, the Dream Diamonds laser fire did not disintegrate the weapon, but instead knocked right back into Kirby's hands as the latter leapt out of the bush, a glare fixated on the Nightmaren. (30 seconds) Dodging right past the Dream Diamonds as well as cracking them with his spear's steel tip, Kirby twirled and whacked NiGHTS from all directions and angles, grounding him. The Star Warrior descended down with a spear jab, however NiGHTS rolled to the side then started spying around rapidly. Kirby lunged at him with his spear held high. The trickster was waiting for that to happen, however, as he suddenly dash upwards and struck the pink spherical Hero with a Drill Dash. Kirby landed a distance away from NiGHTS and they had a stare off within the flowery clearing. A mini star popped out of the Star Warrior. In a flash, blue hair covered the miniature being's body, resembling a certain SEGA character as he curled up into a ball and started spinning in place. NiGHTS rose an eyebrow then did the same. Soon fierce winds picked up, forming tornados of grass and various flowers all around them. (20 seconds) Finally they let loose their charged-up speed and in one brief second both fighters are seen about to clash fists. The next few seconds are a blur as both the Star Warrior and Nightmaren fought each other in the air, on the ground, atop trees while being near-impossible to visibly see. The tornados they had formed from their clash were now in their most primal state as they widened the flowery clearing by uprooting vegetation and trees then sucking them into themselves. Eventually both fighters came to a shockwave-producing halt as their fists clashed with each other's faces in the middle of the once-beautiful clearing which is now just a ruined mess of greenery and colour. (10 seconds) Kirby hopped back as did NiGHTS. The former took a deep breath then opened his mouth and began sucking everything in like a horrifying, pink vortex, including the tornados they had created! NiGHTS, eyes wide open in fear, clamped onto a nearby tree for support, his mind thinking of a way to beat the Hero of Dreamland. Kirby didn't relent and neither did his inhaling as entire trees and rocks entered the void that is his stomach via his mouth. Alas even the tree NiGHTS held onto uprooted and, along with the Nightmaren that held onto it, was about to be sucked in. NiGHTS eyes beamed up as it used the inhaling force of Kirby's mouth to get closer. Mere feet away from being devoured, the trickster flew forward and tackled the puffball Hero into the air as tree and vegetation fell to the forest floor. "Night Mode!" NiGHTS declared as he punched Kirby higher into the air then blasted him with an energy beam followed up by the Moon shining in the mid-day sky then also blasting Kirby with a beam of energy, sending him flying over the horizon. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview NiGHTS floated back down to the ruined clearing, panting and breathing heavily. That was a tough fight... I better find out who set me like this and defeat them for their villainy. These thoughts crossed the Nightmaren's mind as he gasped for air. After he recovered enough, NiGHTS floated into the air and flew off in search of someone. Anyone. In the dark room of the shadowy figure The figure stared at the monitor that had showcased the fight between NiGHTS and Kirby with wide, crimson red eyes. "I did not know such power existed from those two. However, that's irrelevant as they can't match me in terms of power. Such a being can only be God himself! Mwahahaha!!" The shadowy being laughed maliciously to himself. It turned to face another monitor that featured a chestnut-haired woman wearing a wide hat in concern. "A exorcist huh? She might be my primary concern then." The figure beckoned, scratching it's chin with elongated fingers. Inside a random chapel of a random city The chestnut-haired woman stood herself behind the podium facing the empty halls of the chapel's service room. "At least I found safe sanctuary..." She muttered to herself and fixed the pair of glasses that sat upon her face. "Still. Where am I?" Her voice echoed all through the chapel. "Was wondering the same thing." A new voice echoed all throughout, catching the woman off-guard. "Who goes there?" She called out and a slim-suited man stepped out of the shadows to her left. "The name's Kiritsugu Emiya. Nice to meet you." The Result This melee's winner is... NiGHTS!! (Plays NiGHTS Into Dreams, Orchestral OST) NiGHTS joyfully and gracefully lands onto the podium and bows to the camera. The Voting NiGHTS: 14 Votes Kirby: 4 Votes NiGHTS advances to Round Two!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Magic Melee Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music